Lithium ion battery is a secondary battery, which is widely used in mobile phones, laptops, tablets and other devices. Lithium ion battery mainly relies on the movements of the lithium ions between the positive pole and the negative pole to work. Lithium ion battery is mainly composed of three parts: positive electrode, negative electrode and electrolyte. The performance of the negative electrode material has a significant impact on the performance of lithium ion batteries, the improvement in performance of the negative electrode materials also attracts much attention of people.
Currently, lithium ion battery anode material is mainly graphite material, including artificial graphite and natural graphite. Artificial graphite is mostly prepared by the high-temperature graphitization. If necessary, the properties of the artificial graphite are changed by coating modification to improve the performance of the artificial graphite. Natural graphite includes flake graphite or earthy graphite. However, the electrical properties of artificial graphite or natural graphite still need to be improved, the electrical properties seriously restrict the application and development of lithium ion batteries.